


Accidental Misuse of a Command Seal

by tepidJudgement



Series: Seven Crimes and Servants (Fate servant/OC series) [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/M, Organized Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i mean. yakuza is mentioned and my oc is a yakuza boss so lol, knew i was forgetting smth, some good ol' mana transferring yknow what im saying?, the over use of dog-related insults, what the fuck else do i even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: Archer may be the strongest servant, but his strong suit wasn't the fact that he could easily destroy other servants with Gate of Babylon or Ea, it was the fact that he somehow annoyed his master more than the enemy did. Yet despite that fact Chiyoko Hagiwara couldn't help but find herself attracted to the man. He was a king, who boasted the world's riches, who kicked ass without breaking a sweat and also looked down on others like common dogs. How could that not appeal to her?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seven Crimes and Servants (Fate servant/OC series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933330
Kudos: 14





	Accidental Misuse of a Command Seal

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this is my first time writing fanfiction for fate and tbf i'm relatively new to the series so i'm sorry if my characterization of gilgamesh isn't 100% i'm still trying to get a grasp for his character but please enjoy my oc getting absolutely rammed by this golden bitch.

That damned Archer. It’s been about two weeks since she summoned him and while there hasn’t been much action in terms of fighting within this Holy Grail War, Archer seemed to be quite content giving her one hell of a headache. While she may be a participant in this war, she wasn’t entirely exempt from her duties as a yakuza syndicate’s Oyabun, much to Archer’s even slightest intrigue. He’s been quite adamant on taking her syndicate for himself, going so far as to say that all her claims are inherently his, since he owns all the world’s treasure. Yeah, fat fucking chance. She worked hard to maintain her position as one of Fuyuki’s most notorious crime bosses. The ‘Queen of Crime’ as she was called, much to Archer’s annoyance. However despite his haughty and egotistical nature, there was an allure to him that Chiyoko, no matter how much irritation and chagrin he caused her. One so heavy that it became her night’s fantasies. Chiyoko wasn’t exactly a magus- her mother was, but she passed before Chiyoko turned the age of twelve, which meant her knowledge of mages and magecraft were quite limited. While she still had the old books her mother would teach her, with her newfound role as the Hagiwara-Gumi’s Oyabun, she didn’t have much time to self-study and properly learn magecraft.

However… Archer, despite noticing Chiyoko’s lack of experience and magecraft, still bothered to stick with her despite all the odds. She remembered the summoning well. He claimed her to be at most ‘intriguing’ to him, due to her status as a crime boss. He opted to stick around, just to see what amusements she could bring him. The cheeky bastard.

Yet that still didn’t stop her from pleasuring herself to the thought of him.

She laid on her bed, back propped up slightly by her pillow as she inserted a toy inside her, moving it at quite a fast pace, quite hard as well. She let out an annoyed hiss, gripping the sheets slightly as her body shook. “T-That damned bastard… A-Always looking down on me like I-I’m nothing… I’m… I’m Chiyoko fuckin’ Hagiwara dammit- I am the most notorious criminal in Fuyuki’s underground circles. I-I’m his master god dammit…! He should be b-bowing at my feet, not the other way around… Tch… Mmm…” Her voice was barely above a grumble as she laid her head against her pillow, soft moans replacing her senseless complaining.

“God… Fuck…” Her movements got faster, the toy slamming against her womb as she pushed it harder, choked moans and cries leaving her lips. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt her body tremble ever so slightly. God- she was getting so close. She felt a slight burn on her hand as she began losing herself to pleasure, not even thinking about the words that she cried.

“Nng… Fuck… Ahh… Ahhh~ A-Archer~!” And like magic, the golden-clad Heroic Spirit materialized at the foot of her bed, his back turned towards her. Chiyoko’s eyes fluttered open slightly, looking down between her legs. “...Eh…?”

Archer stood there for a moment, a chuckle leaving his lips before it erupted into laughter. “Ah- so this is what my mongrel of a master gets up to after our battles? How pathetic.” He looked over his shoulder, a dark smirk on his lips as Chiyoko gasped, pulling a blanket over her body.

“Oh no, by all means continue. You’ve summoned me using a command seal after all mongrel, which means you obviously need me here.” He mocked, a sneer leaving him as he reclined on a chair off in the corner, watching her with predatory eyes. Chiyoko hesitated for a moment, glancing away.

“What’s wrong? Acting shy now?” He snickered, leaning forward slightly. “What happened to that heated passion you were displaying earlier? Were you not moaning my name in ecstasy?” His tone lowered slightly, a huskiness to it as he narrowed his eyes. Chiyoko felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest, meeting his red heated gaze. She was almost entranced by him- what was it about him that captured her so?!

“Oh~? Perhaps you need assistance? Rejoice, you’ve piqued my interest.” The man sneered, getting up and approaching Chiyoko. The girl in question made no move, watching him cautiously as he approached her bed. As he strode over, his golden armor dematerialized in a dust of gold, leaving the man completely nude, save for red tattoos that covered his torso. He climbed onto the bed, ripping away the bed sheets from Chiyoko’s figure. She jolted slightly, staring up at him hesitantly. Genuinely, she didn’t think he’d be interested in her that way- but at the same time… What was he trying to get at here, what would he gain from doing this…?

“Must I do all the work? Useless mongrel.” He hissed, grabbing the toy and tossing it to the side. He leaned forward slightly, fingers gliding over her wet entrance as his breath brushed against the shell of her ear. “My my… And all I thought you were good for was commanding those dogs you call subordinates around.” He inserted a finger in her, moving it agonizingly slow as Chiyoko gasped slightly, a hand reaching to cover her mouth. Archer’s other hand reached up instantly, grabbing it and tearing it away from her mouth with a laugh. “Don’t hide your noises from me, mongrel. Sing for me~” He cooed, inserting another finger. Chiyoko let out a small cry, curling against him slightly as he fingered her. He curled them ever so slightly, pressing two digits against her g-spot as he moved. “You should be thanking me mongrel~ Not many pique the interest of the king in such a way~” He mocked, biting her ear slightly as he pinned her wrist down next to her head. Chiyoko’s moans were as sweet as honey to Archer, stubborn women like her were his favorite kind, acting so tough and mighty. Yet reduced to whining, heated messes in the bedroom like a common slut.

“You’re raising your leg like some heated cur.” He teased, moving his fingers away from her. Chiyoko let out a small whine, glancing at him with half lidded eyes. She wasn’t even aware of her own body, letting out a small huff. “I-I’m not…” She grumbled, causing a sarcastic sneer from the king.

“Is that so? You must know that I dislike liars, mongrel. But do not fret, your body is much more honest than your words~” He growled. He grabbed her hips, forcing her to turn over and moved a hand to press her head against the pillow. “Rejoice mongrel! I want to hear your songs of praise as I fuck you into this measly thing you call a mattress.” Archer laughed. Without a second warning, he plunged his erect cock into Chiyoko’s heat, causing the other to yelp as her arms moved to hug the pillow, burying her head against it. Her cries and moans were muffled as Archer’s hips moved, hitting against her ass harshly. The man growled, baring his teeth as he gripped her hair, pulling it slightly as she pulled away from the pillow, her moans and cries filling the room. “Raise your ass! You demand my respect for you as a superior yet you’re panting like a bitch in heat? How laughable! Now act like a dog and **_bark!_ **” He growled, letting go of her hair to spank her ass. She yelped at the sting, arching her back slightly as shaky arms lifted her figure just slightly. His hand lingered on her asscheek, groping it slightly with a smirk. His tongue slid over his lips slightly as he bent over her, his neck craning down near her shoulder.

Chiyoko panted heavily, letting out a plethora of noises that were just music to his ears. “Ahh… Ahh~! Fuck~! A-Archer~!”

“That’s it…” He hissed, his voice low and husky as he bent down to bite her shoulder, gripping her hips hard, nails digging into the flesh slightly as he pounded her. “Your pussy feels good, mongrel. Had you existed back in my time, I would have most definitely made you one of my whores.” He growled, smirking as he felt her clench around his cock slightly. “Oh~? Did that excite you mongrel? The idea of you being a lowly whore to serve the king? You act like a sovereign yet you can be reduced to a moaning mess. How amusing. You’re much more entertaining than I thought after all mongrel.” He laughed. “Show me that pretty face of yours.” He growled, turning Chiyoko so that she was on her side, he gripped one of her legs, not letting up on the harsh pace he had set for her. Chiyoko could feel him bruising her insides, forcing a cry out of her with every thrust. She gripped the sheets as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. “Haa~! Archerrr~!”

“You damn mongrel…” He growled, baring his teeth as he turned her on her back now, pinning her wrists as he craned above her. He leaned down, biting her neck and leaving a hickey as his hips slammed against her’s.

“Hng… You damn cur… Having to… Watch you pleasure yourself… While I have to stay… In spirit form… As if you were mocking me… That cannot go… Without punishment…!” He hissed biting down hard enough that he even drew a bit of blood. He pulled away slightly, a smirk coming to his lips as he licked at the tender spot, tasting a bit of her blood. “Come on! Scream my name mongrel!”

“A-Archer~!” She closed her eyes tightly, her hands forming into fists as she arched her back slightly. However Archer hissed, displeased. He moved a hand to aggressively grope her breast, pinching her nipple and causing her to flinch.

“I said my _name,_ you whore!” He growled. Chiyoko let out a small cry, squirming against his cock.

“G-Gilgamesh…! Ahh~! Ahh~! K-King Gilgamesh~!” She turned her head away, moaning loudly.

A dark grin came to Gilgamesh’s face as his eyes trailed on her expression. “That’s it! Sing my name mongrel! Sing it loud enough to reach the heavens!” He laughed. Chiyoko was beginning to reach her limit. There was a warm, tight feeling forming in her gut, causing her to arch her back and tremble. “G-Gilgamesh…! I-I think…!”

“Did I give you permission to cum mongrel?! You only do so when I say you can!” He growled, spanking her ass harshly as Chiyoko flinched, moaning. Before Chiyoko could protest, Gilgamesh pulled away, slipping his cock out of her. Chiyoko squirmed again, whining a bit as she looked at him. “Why did you…?”

“Did I say you could talk back to me?” He narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his lips. “Turn over.” He crossed his arms, waiting.

Chiyoko pouted a bit, grumbling before turning onto her stomach. Gilgamesh grabbed her hips harshly, raising her ass himself and moving a hand to push against her head again. “That’s a pretty little hole you have…” He smirked, a thumb pulling at her slightly, spreading her ass. Chiyoko yelped slightly, struggling to look back at him. “W-Wait…! But I…!” Gilgamesh laughed, a slight glare in his eye as he began to line his cock with her ass.

“Do not worry mongrel, I believe the nectar from your cunt is enough lubricant for this. Now be a good girl and _howl_.”

He shoved his cock in fast, giving Chiyoko no time to adjust to it. She let out a scream, gripping the sheets tightly as Gilgamesh went to work. This felt so much more different than anything she’s ever felt… But… It didn’t feel _bad._ She felt drool drip from the corner of her mouth, forming a small pool under her head as she laid against the mattress. Gilgamesh laughed once more, spanking her ass and causing her to flinch and moan. She behaved exactly how he wanted. Such a strong woman reduced to _this_.

“Haa~ You know mongrel… I change my mind… I think I’ll make _you_ my bride.” He sneered, leaning over her once more. She felt his hot breath panting against her back as he rutted against her. Chiyoko’s mind went blank, a harsh blush forming along her cheeks as she glanced to the side. “Y-Your bride…?!” She wheezed, pants and moans leaving her lips.

  
“Why yes~ Originally I had reserved that spot for a particular woman king… But I must say, you are much more entertaining than her… While her spirit never broke… It’s nice to see such a strong woman like you, behave correctly like a _bitch in heat_.” He snarled, he quickened his pace, causing more rampant and quick cries and moans from Chiyoko. She could feel his cock grow hotter in her ass, twitching slightly as his movements got a bit more rampant. “A-Ah~! K-King Gilgamesh~!” She moaned again, causing a grin to form on his lips. “Good… Mongrel…!” He strained a bit, pushing down against her as his hips bucked against her. Chiyoko felt that feeling in her gut coil more and more, until eventually it all unraveled in one fell swoop. “Haa… I… I’m cumming…!” She moaned, causing the other to stall slightly, feeling a warmth spread within her ass as his cock twitched. Gilgamesh bit her shoulder hard, feeling Chiyoko’s entire body tremble and shudder against him. After a few moments, Chiyoko’s body collapsed against the bed, sweaty and exhausted. The archer slowly pulled his dick out of her, admiring the view of her spent body with his cum leaking out of her. He smirked slightly, sighing as he sat back and watched her. Chiyoko’s eyes shuddered slightly, fluttering close as her heavy breathing subsided. Seems he was a bit too harsh on her after all, oh well. He admired her sleeping form for a bit, before chuckling to himself. “Hmm… You are quite an intriguing, entertaining character after all. I look forward to what you have in store for us… Master.” He muttered with a smirk, before fading away in a dust of gold.


End file.
